


Sunt Tibi Gravis

by MaK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose brings up Pokemon during foreplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunt Tibi Gravis

**Author's Note:**

> i cant write happy rosekan without there being another element

Your fingers curl into hers and you bury your face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent and smiling into her flesh. Kanaya leans down, nose at your ear, and whispers absolutely nothing as the two of you sit there, silent, simply enjoying the other’s company. Her arm is wrapped loosely around your back, keeping you in her lap as you dangle there carelessly, tapping your index finger against her knuckle. She smiles at you, fangs prominent against the black of her lips and glow just bright enough to not blind you.

Kanaya is really beautiful.

Her lips press softly, almost chastely, against your own and you follow her when she pulls away. You smile against her cheek, nuzzling her and telling her that you’re simply infatuated with her. “I’m flushed for you as well, Rose,” she tells you, kissing the spot just above your ear. 

You wrap both of your arms around her neck and you don’t necessarily kiss but more or less place your lips together and just hold them there. Until she gets bored and strokes your bottom lip with her tongue, you sit there contentedly humming against her mouth. In response, you bite her lip. 

She presses her palm flatly against your side and you make a lazy attempt to dodge it, but when the sensation become usual you lean into it. Your hand drips from hers and you press it against her heart. Kanaya smiles at you in a way that it almost physically hurts to know she loves you this much. You kiss her again and this time she enters your mouth rapidly. 

Your position changes, so instead of sitting in her lap you have your back pressed against the arm of the couch with her knee on your thigh. Pinning you, you muse, but the thought goes away as she starts unbuttoning your blouse. You swat at her hands and she grumbles – more of an angry purr – and the vibration passes into your mouth. A grin forms on your face and she unsnaps the rest of the buttons quickly. 

It was a surprise to you that Kanaya would actually be the dominant one. Not that you’re complaining, of course, but for such an awkward (alien) vampire to actually top in privacy was a shock to everyone (everyone being you). “Your blood taste of oranges and peaches and sunshine – if sunshine had a taste,” she told you once. “I enjoy it.”

You press your knuckles into her collar bone before laying out your hand and drawing your nails down the cloth of her sweater. She hums into your mouth before pulling away and discarding the garment. Your smirk comes when you take the time to observe and appreciate the delicate and intricate design of her bra – but for now you lean towards her and lick a line from her clavicle to the space between her breasts. “Rose,” she licks her lips. “I think everyone here would be a lot happier if you were to discard your shirt.”

“Yes, ma’am,” it comes easily off your shoulders and arms and you drop it on top of her sweater. Kanaya runs the palm of her hands over your shoulders and her fingers lay against your shoulder blades. You relax, staring at the paleness of her chest and running your finger over the hard skin; the black of your nail seems like a blemish on her skin. 

The pain in your back is more of a burn than it is anything and it takes you a moment to realize she’s scratching you and you bite the top of her breast in response. “Rose!” she yelps, but she’s smiling so it’s okay. An airy laugh escapes her lips before you capture them with your own and Kanaya puts a hand on your cheek to pull you closer.

One of your hands slides down the nape of her neck and rests, lazily, on her shoulder while the other one grabs at her chest and squeezes beneath the cloth. Trolls, you’ve learned, have very harsh skin and it takes a lot for them to feel anything spectacularly. What’s feather light to you is nonexistent to her and what’s rough for you is probably normal, you’d imagine, for her. Regardless, Kanaya hums into your mouth appreciatively and you can feel the vibe pass through your entire body and end somewhere near the pit of warmth in your abdomen. Smirking against your mouth, she moves the hand that was on your cheek to the back of your head, lightly scratching the skin there before she pulls and you let out a moan that sounds really needy and it makes your cheeks burn.

Kanaya laughs and meets you midway for another kiss, her fingers now messaging your scalp with just enough force to put you on edge in case she’ll do it again. The hand on her shoulder transitions to her hip and you drum your fingers against her jeans and you can feel her eyebrow move up in question.

“Yes,” you mumble against her lips, your thumb making circles against the dip of her navel. She hums and pulls away, and suddenly you’d rather have the kiss last longer that move on, but she shimmies out of her jeans pretty quickly so you’re guess you’re okay with it. She also grabs the loopholes on your khakis and pulls those off, swiftly and almost unnoticeably, and you think for a moment that Kanaya would be the very best at giving wedgies. The very best, like no one ever was… you brush the thought off and make an attempt not to blush at your own silliness. You fail.

She doesn’t return to her post directly in front of you, but rather on the middle of the couch, and leans down to kiss her way from the curve of your ankle to your thigh – completely bypassing your underwear, which is a mix of relief and disappointment for you. Her lips are cool against your stomach and chest and when she kisses your throat you make a tiny, croak-like whimper and your face burns for it. Kanaya simply giggles against your skin and whispers, “Oh, Rose,” before licking a line from the curve of your throat to the dip of your collar bones. Her tongue makes a small swirl there before going to the slope of your breast and running her tongue across that as well. 

You imagine, idly, that she’s appreciating her own handwork with your undergarments. You wonder if she has some kind of clothing fetish, or a fetish for fashion? Whatever. You wish your mind would shut up.

Awkwardly, you reach behind yourself and unclasp the garment holding up your chest, in which Kanaya gives an appreciative purr against your skin, nails dragging down your side.

You’re not at all too sure what she wants you to do – you never are. Currently, your hands are resting against the heat of her shoulders while your fingernails make small, jadish-gray lines in her skin. You almost wish she’d be more commanding and strict in what happens between the two of you, but a sensible side of you realizes how boring that’d get. You make a quizzical face and Kanaya looks ups at you and asks, “Are you alright?”

“Earlier I almost began singing the Pokémon theme song in my head.”

Kanaya tilts her head to the left questioningly. “What’s ‘Pokémon’?”

“That card game I told you about. With the electric mouse and the green… plant thing and the turtle that squirts water and can blow bubbles.”

“Oh,” she furrows her brow. “Is it the one with pretty, flower-y thing?”

“Bellossom?” you smile.

She gets excited and nods rapidly, “Yes. I like her skirt. Er, dress. Whichever it is.”

You kiss her cheek, “I know.”


End file.
